I'm Too Young For This
by laceygirl03
Summary: Maya and Josh made a mistake. Now, how will they live with a new baby? Will Maya be okay? Will this remind her too much of her own childhood? Or are they just too young for all of this? I do not own GMW, and I am terrible at summaries! Please read! Joshaya Rucas and Smarkle
1. The Big News

**Okay guys, sorry for the wait, here's my newest story "I'm Too Young For This." I've seen a lot of people do LucasxMaya, but I would like to do one with my shipping, which is JoshxMaya. Now, onto this!**

 **(Maya's POV)**

I woke up with a shock. I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything that had been in my stomach. _Again?_ I thought. _Okay, I need to call Josh._

I picked up my phone and hit the speed dial number. It was 2 a.m., but I didn't care. I needed him right now. "Yes, Maya?" Josh answered groggily.

"Josh, I need you," I said.

"Maya, I love you, but it's 2 a.m. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Josh, I think something's wrong," I said. "I threw up, again."

"Okay, I'm coming, I'll be there in a minute," he said.

I tried to lie back down in bed, but it didn't work. I felt so sick. About five minutes later, I heard the door open, and quiet footsteps walk into the room. I still couldn't see with the lights out, but I felt warm arms wrap around me, and a soft kiss being planted on my cheek. I rested my head up against a strong chest, and another kiss was planted on my forehead. "Can I turn on the light?" a strong voice asked.

"Yes," I replied, and I could feel the arms come off of me as he walked to turn on the lights.

The lights flickered on, and I could finally see his handsome face. His thick brown hair was messy and slapped across his face. His brown eyes could see right through any excuse I came up with for my problem. "You do realize I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

Josh came back to my bed and wrapped his arms around me. "Baby, how many times has this happened?" he asked.

"Six," I replied. "And that's just tonight."

Josh sighed. Suddenly, his arms went stiff. "Joshy, are you okay?" I asked suddenly, realizing he had just stopped talking.

"Maya, when was your last period?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, more than a month ago," I admitted, and I realized what he was thinking about. "You don't think?..."

I trailed off. "What if it is?" Josh asked, freaking out. "I'm not ready for a kid! I'm only twenty-one! And Maya, you're only eighteen! You just graduated last month, what are we gonna do?!"

I took a breath. I pushed his arms off of me, sat up, and faced him. "Josh, listen to me," I said, cupping his face in my hands. "We are going to be fine. As long as we stick together, you and I are invincible, remember? I promise, we will get through this. Just stay with me. Besides, we don't even know yet. Okay?"

Josh nodded. "You're right, we don't even know yet," he replied, wrapping his arms back around me. "Anyways, why don't you get some sleep? We have a big day tomorrow."

I agreed, and fell into a sleep that had no dreams.

The next morning, I woke up puking my guts out. Josh held up my hair and rubbed small circles in my back. "Josh," I said. "I'm fine."

I got up and got dressed. I put on the most comfortable thing I owned, a cotton t-shirt and jean shorts. Josh and I walked out to the car he owned, and I got in shotgun. He drove me to the hospital, where he had made an appointment the night before. We sat in the waiting room after he signed me in, and it took almost an hour. Twice, I thought I was going to puke all over him, but I managed to contain myself.

After an hour, a nurse called me to the room. She took my temperature (98.6 degrees exactly) and took my blood pressure. After a few minutes, a doctor came in. "Hello, Mrs. Hart," he said. "How are we feeling today?"

"Awful," I admitted.

"Yes, well, that's what Mr. Matthews told me," he replied. "I'm just going to run a few blood tests, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine with me," I replied. "Anything that'll figure this out."

He chuckled and began taking blood tests. Josh finally came in as he finished, and sat next to me in a chair. I was lying on the table. He grabbed my hand. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied softly.

"I love you," he said. "And, if we do have a kid, I will live them too."

I smiled. "Me too," I replied.

The doctor came back in. "Mrs. Hart, Mr. Matthews, I need to speak to you," he said, and lead us to a room that was pure white. He asked us to sit in one of the chairs. I sat next to Josh and lay my head on his shoulder. "Now, Maya, I understand you are only eighteen," he said. "And Mr. Matthews, you are only twenty-one. I honestly don't think you're ready to have a child."

"Please, doctor," Josh said. "We are ready. Even if we have trouble, we have a loving family that would help us in a heartbeat."

The doctor nodded. "Now, would you like to keep the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," I said, very quickly.

Josh nodded, smiling at me. The doctor took some notes. "Now, Maya, I'm going to schedule your first ultra sound appointment for a week from Tuesday, how does that sound?" he asked.

"Perfect," I replied.

Josh and I walked outside. We were on the sidewalk, eye searching for the car, when he turned to me. He picked me up and spun me around, saying, "I'm going to be a father!"

I giggled, and he put me down gently, grabbed my hand, and we walked toward the car. Before he began driving, I thought of an idea. "Hey, Joshy?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked, getting suspicious.

"Can we go to Riley's house?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied, kissing me on the cheek. "We gotta tell my niece she's getting a new cousin."

Maya hadn't even thought about the fact that this was going to be Riley's cousin. She giggled. "I think we'll let the little kid call her aunt though," I said.

"Probably," Josh agreed.

We drove to the Matthews' apartment. I buzzed the intercom. "Maya," I said.

"And Josh," Josh added.

"Come on up," Riley replied, and we began walking.

We walked up to the door, and opened up. "My brother," Cory said.

"My brother," Josh said, and the two 'man hugged'.

Riley hugged me. Quickly after, an excited, now nine-year-old Auggie came running up. "Joshy!" he yelled. "Maya!"

He hugged us both. "How's school going?" Josh asked.

"Boring," he replied. "I didn't do my homework last night, and I got in so much trouble."

He smiled at me. "That's my boy!" I replied, ruffling his curly brown hair.

Let me explain. You see, I tried my best not to get summer school so that I could graduate with Riley, and I succeeded. Auggie didn't try so hard, and ended up with full-on summer school.

Auggie laughed, and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews came into the room. "How's it going Maya?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"We need to talk to you guys," I said.

"Okay," Mrs. Matthews said, and we sat on the couch.

Riley sat on a chair in the front of the room, and Auggie ran off to his room. "Um, so," I started, but suddenly had no words.

I turned to Josh helplessly. "Okay," he said, saving me. "So, um, Maya and I made decisions, and we got the consequence."

They looked at us as if we had both grown another head. "Go on," Mrs. Matthews said.

"Um, I'm," I started. "I'm pregnant."

 **How will the Matthews take the news? Find out on the next chapter of I'm Too Young for This! Please review what you want the baby to be and what its name should be. I'm taking a poll, so review to vote. The poll: What do you want, a boy or a girl? Please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Thank you and Lacey!**


	2. Oh Baby!

**Hey guys, so I'm going to start keeping score for what I should do: boy or girl? So far, the score is:**

 **Boy** **Girl**

 **5 5**

 **So, the score is all tied up. Don't forget, you can vote more than once. Anyways, I have picked five names for girls and five for boys, so you guys vote. I'm also going to tell you who gave them to me.**

 **Girls: Faith (Waffleslover98), Bella (Waffleslover98), Arriella (tytyrocks4u), Piper Grace (Harmonizergirl1202), Scarlette (Harmonizergirl1202)**

 **Boys: Alex (Gmwfan2017), Joshua Gabriel Matthews Jr. (Guest), Jonah (Waffleslover98), Wesley (Waffleslover98), Hudson (this one I just came up with, I just really love the name)**

 **Okay guys, so you can vote on the names and the gender. I will not tell you guys the score for the names, but I will continue telling you guys the score for the gender. Also, please forgive my terribleness, unfortunately, I am very bad about writing characters ooc, but I'm going to try my best not to. Okay, let's do this!**

 **(Maya's POV)**

"You're what?!" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Riley exclaimed.

"Wrong," Josh replied. "You're getting a new cousin."

Riley giggled. Mr. Matthews didn't seem to know what to say. "Cory?" Josh asked.

"I just, I can't believe, wow," he finally said.

I hugged him. "I love you guys," I said, and Mrs. Matthews and Riley joined in on the hug, and finally Joshy did too.

Auggie came back into the room. "What's everybody so happy about?" he asked, walking closer to all of us.

"You're getting a new cousin!" Josh replied, picking him up and putting him on his shoulders. "Man, you're getting too big for this."

Auggie laughed as Josh put him down, then turned to me. "So, you're having a baby?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"I hope it's a boy," he said, then turned to Riley. "When will you have a baby?"

"Not for a long time," Mr. Matthews replied for his daughter. "A very long time."

Riley giggled. "I don't know yet," she told Auggie. "Not until Lucas and I are both ready."

"Which will not be for a long time," Mr. Matthews said again.

Mrs. Matthews shook her head. "You are so overprotective," she said.

Riley, Auggie, the Matthews, Josh and I said our goodbyes, then Josh drove me back to the apartment. "I guess I'd better tell my mom what's going on," I said, picking up my phone.

I heard it ring four times before it went to voicemail. "No answer?" Josh guessed.

"Yep," I replied.

Josh smiled. "Um, hey, I was thinking," he started. "How about next week we go down to Phili? You know, just to let my parents know about the baby and all."

"Sure," I replied. "Sounds great. Is Morgan gonna be there?"

"Probably, she's been visiting home a lot more lately," he said, before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Cool," I said. "You know how awesome your sister is."

"Not as awesome as you," he replied.

I chuckled a little. "Hey, Josh, I'm getting tired," I told him.

"Okay, well, you aren't staying anywhere alone, so, I'll make myself comfortable," he replied.

He picked me up and put me into the bed. Kissing my forehead, he said, "By the way, I'm thinking that in a few weeks, we should go looking for apartments."

"Good idea," I said, then fell into a peaceful sleep.

Within the next week, Josh and I had scheduled to go to Philadelphia in two weeks, and I had my first ultra sound.

The nurse ushered me into a room not unlike the one I had been in the week before. This one, however, had a machine in it that would tell me about my baby.

Josh sat with me and held me hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "I really can't wait to see this," he whispered.

I smiled at him. The doctor walked in. "Maya, great to see you," she said.

Yes, this doctor is a she. This was my new, regular doctor, Dr. Carmen. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty good," I replied.

She put some gooey stuff on my stomach, then proceeded with the process. Soon, a small figure emerged on the black and white screen. "Hey Baby," Josh said to my stomach. "I'm your daddy."

I smiled up at the screen. The small figure, I just couldn't believe he or she was mine. "Dr. Carmen?" I asked. "When will we know what he or she is?"

"Soon," Dr. Carmen replied. "Probably in about a month or so. Why?"

"I just want to know," I said.

Josh smiled at our baby. "I don't care what he or she is," he said. "I just want a happy, healthy, little baby I can call my own."

Dr. Carmen helped me wipe the junk off my stomach, and we were soon outside the hospital again, with another ultra sound scheduled for a month later. That was when we would get to see whether it was a boy or a girl. **(This will be chapter 4 or 5)**

As Josh and I got into the car, I looked over at him. "Be honest with me," I said. "What do you want?"

"I really want a girl," he said. "A little version of you, but, I'll be the happiest man in the world either way. What do you want?"

"A little boy," I replied. "A tiny Josh. A sweet little version of you."

"You've changed since we were kids," he suddenly said.

"Yeah, I guess I have," I replied. "Less carefree."

"Yeah," he said.

We got home, and I almost immediately fell asleep on the couch, josh must have moved me to my bed though, because when I woke up, that's where I was. He was in a chair in my room. He smiled at me. I smiled back. He walked over to the bed, and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey," I said. "Since when do we do this a lot?"

"Since I found out I'm becoming a father," he replied.

I chuckled.

A week later, we were on a plane, heading toward Philadelphia. I fell asleep halfway through the ride, on Josh's shoulder. When we arrived, we got a rental car and headed to his house. When we got there, we got the surprise of our lives. Well, I guess really, just of my life.

 **And done! Sorry for the shortness. Anyways, I'll try to update every day, but I might not be able to. Another thing, Girl Meets Anna will be continued when I get into Summer Vacation. Sorry, I just don't have a lot of time for it right now, and I have wanted to do this story for a while now. Also, I'm updating GMTNE soon as well. Maybe not tonight, but tomorrow I know I will. Don't forget to vote: girl or boy? And what name you want!**

 **Thank you and Lacey! :)**


	3. Party!

**Hey guys! So here's the score for genders! Boy- 11 Girl-8**

 **Wow, you guys really want a boy! Anyways, I'm planning on doing a sequel to this, and I'm looking for titles! Anyways, I have nothing else to say, so let's do this!**

 **(Maya's POV)**

Josh unlocked the door to his old house. The lights were out for about a minute, until, "SURPRISE!"

The lights turned on immediately and all of Josh's family was there, including Riley, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. Josh's parents were there, who I have begun calling Mom and Dad, Morgan, Eric, and even Shawn and Angela. "Maya!" Morgan yelled, hugging me.

"Morgan," I said. "Great to see you."

Eric hugged me next, then Mom and Dad. Soon after that, Shawn and Angela came up to us. "Shawn!" I said. "Angela!"

Ever since my mom had me emancipated, Shawn, Angela, Alan, and Amy had been like my family. Especially since Shawn and Angela had moved full time to New York. Angela and Shawn hugged me. "I can't believe our Maya has grown up," Angela said.

"I know," Shawn replied. "You've grown from the little fourteen-year-old kid I once knew."

I broke free of the hug and went up to Mom and Dad. "Mom! Dad!" I said, and hugged Alan and Amy. "This party is amazing, thank you so much."

"Honey, this wasn't our idea," Mom said. "You should thank Josh. Last night as you guys were waiting for the plane, he just told us what to get, and when you got off the plane he told us when you guys would be here."

"I haven't seen him since we got here," I said. "I'm gonna go find him."

I looked around the house for a minute, when I found him standing next to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. "Hey guys," I said.

"Hey baby," Josh said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Yuck," Auggie said. "I'm going to go find Uncle Eric."

Riley came walking up with a cup of water. "Hey Riles," I said.

"I hope you don't expect me to call you 'Aunt Maya,'" she said, laughing.

"Nope," I replied. "I think I'll just stick with Maya for now."

We both laughed. "So, what'd you need, baby?" Josh asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for an awesome party," I said, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Well, you're welcome," he replied, kissing back.

"Ewww!" Auggie yelled from where he and Eric were playing cards.

I chuckled. "How are you and Ava doing?" I asked, walking up and bending down so I was eye level with him.

"Pretty good," he replied. "But we don't do… that."

I chuckled. "How old is she now?"

"Ten," he replied.

"You're close," I muttered, then let him get back to his game with Eric.

I walked back up to Riley, who was talking to Morgan. "Hey girls," I said.

"Hey Maya," Morgan said. "Ugh, how is this happening to you before me?"

I chuckled a little. "Well, you just haven't found the right guy," I told her. "I got lucky with Josh, you will too."

"Thanks," Morgan replied.

The party went on for hours, before it broke up. Josh and I hugged everyone goodbye and soon drove to our hotel room.

At the hotel, I crashed on the couch almost as soon as we got there. I woke up only a few minutes later, as Josh picked me up and carried me to our bed. He gently put the covers over me, and pulled my bangs back. He kissed my forehead lightly, then set my bangs back down. "Goodnight Maya," he whispered, then put his hand on my stomach. "Good night baby."

As he left the room, I gave a small smile, and soon fell into a sleep.

The next morning, Josh and I got up around ten a.m. "We better love it while it lasts," he said, and I laughed.

"Yep," I said, placing my hand on my stomach. "You're going to be a troublemaker."

Josh sighed. "So, tonight Mom and Dad are taking the whole family to a special new restaurant," he said. "You in?"

"Sure," I replied.

That afternoon, we headed toward Josh's house. His parents were the only ones home for the minute. There was a knock at the door. "Josh, honey, look who's here!" Mom yelled.

Josh and I got up and walked over to the door. There was a girl and a boy standing there. "Lydia?" Josh asked in surprise. "Lionel?"

"Josh, good to see you man," the boy, apparently Lionel, said. "Who's this?"

"This is my girlfriend," Josh said, gesturing towards me. "Maya. She's got my kid in there. Maya this is Lydia and Lionel."

"Hi," I said.

"Nice to meet you," Lydia said. "Josh has told us so much about you."

"Oh really?" I asked, giving Josh a suspicious look.

He shrugged. "I like to talk about my awesome girlfriend," he said.

I chuckled. "See," he began explaining. "When I was seven, Lydia and Lionel moved in two blocks away. We became really great friends, but Lydia has been in love with someone else forever."

"And we got married last month," she said. "Josh was Rufus's best man."

"Oh, I remember that," I said. "That was the wedding when I was sick, and had to stay at the hotel."

"Right," Josh replied. "I didn't want to leave, but you kept telling me to go, and you eventually convinced me the night before."

"Speaking of which," I said to Josh. "Um, I haven't been feeling my best lately."

"Really?" he asked, and ushered me to the couch. "Let me feel your forehead."

Josh pushed up my bangs and kissed my forehead lightly. "You aren't that warm," he informed me. "It's probably just the morning sickness."

I nodded. "I am just kind of nauseous," I said.

"Why don't you just lie down on the couch," he suggested. "I'll tell Mom and Dad, and maybe they have something for your nausea."

"Okay," I replied.

Josh put a pillow on the edge of the couch and moved all of the others. I lay my head on the pillow and he pulled a blanket over me. He grabbed the trashcan and put it by me. "Thanks," I said. "Josh, I love you."

"I love you too," he said, lightly kissing my forehead again. "I'm going to get Mom."

"You want someone to talk to?" Lydia asked, sitting next to my head on her knees.

"Sure," I replied. "Sorry if I drift off."

"That's okay," Lydia said. "I was like that when I was pregnant with K.C."

"You had a kid?" I asked.

"Yes, a year ago," she replied.

"I'm back," Josh announced.

Soon after that I fell asleep, and I didn't wake up until the next day. And then, my morning sickness was even worse.

 **So, how will Josh deal with a sick and cranky Maya? Find out next time! Remember to vote, girl or boy! And vote for the names, which are on chapter 2 if you don't remember! Please favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Thank you and Lacey! :)**


	4. Morning Sickness and Growing Up

**Hey guys, time for another chapter of I'm Too Young for This. Okay, so here's the score:**

 **Boys- 13**

 **Girls- 19**

 **Okay, so I thought that the boy was going to win, but it looks like girl is pulling ahead. Don't forget, you need to vote this time, because the next chapter is the one where we get to find out what it is. Okay guys, time to get this thing started!**

 **(Maya's POV)**

The minute I woke up I was puking. It was a good thing Josh had put the trashcan by the couch. I felt him pull my hair. "Thanks," I said as I finished.

Josh lay me back down on the couch. He brushed my bangs up and felt my forehead. "Oh baby," he said sympathetically. "I think you've got a fever."

My eyes began to droop, but I saw Amy walk into the room. "How's Maya doing?" she asked with concern.

"I think she has a fever," Josh replied. "Can you check her temperature?"

"Sure honey," she replied.

Amy grabbed a thermometer. "Maya, sweetie, can I check your temperature?" she asked.

I nodded slightly. Amy put the thermometer in my mouth, and we waited for it to ding. When it did, she took it out. "Oh sweetie," she said. "101."

Amy rubbed my back. "You've been asleep since twelve yesterday," she said.

"Wait, what time is it?" I asked.

"9 a.m.," she replied.

"Whoa," I said. "I'm sorry for messing up the dinner plans last night."

"Oh sweetheart, that isn't your fault," Amy said. "We were just worried about you."

I smiled. "Thanks," I croaked, before drifting off.

When I woke up, I couldn't see Josh or anyone else. All I could see was Lydia, reading a book in the other chair. "Hey, you're awake," she said, shutting her book.

"Yeah," I replied. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Alan and Amy went to the store, Morgan, Riley, Cory, Auggie, and Topanga went out for lunch, Lionel's asleep at my parents' house, and Josh went to get some medicine for you," she replied. "I told him I would get it, but he said he needed a specific brand, that you were allergic to something, and he made me promise to stay here, in case you woke up."

"Aw," I said. "He remembered my allergy to milk of magnesia."

Lydia nodded. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," I replied. "Still a little nauseous, but better than earlier."

"Good," Lydia replied. "You had us all really worried."

I smiled. "Sorry," I replied.

Lydia giggled. "Not your fault," she said.

The door swung open suddenly. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I heard a voice shout, it sounded like Mr. Matthews.

"Honey, I promised her that I wouldn't," another voice replied, this time it sounded like Mrs. Matthews.

"Well she's in a lot of trouble!" Mr. Matthews replied. "What if she had ended up like Maya?"

"Dad, we messed up," a third voice replied, but I knew this one better than anything ever, it was Riley. "And I only told mom because I knew that you would freak out."

"Honey," Mr. Matthews said. "What if you end up like Maya? She can't support her child and neither can Josh, they're both insane!"

"Do not insult my best friend!" Riley screamed. "I'm eighteen now Dad, I can do what I want. And you do not bring Maya into this. She is my best friend, and she will be fine!"  
By now, I could feel the tears in my eyes forming. Riley and her entire gang walked into the living room. "Really?" I asked, my voice breaking.

I suddenly burst out into tears. I never cry, and this scared Riley. "Maya," she said, reaching out for my hand. She grabbed mine and I held on tightly. "Maya, you will always be my best friend, and you know that. Promise me that you'll never forget that."

"I promise," I croaked. "Thank you."

"Hey, if all else fails," Riley started. "You will always have me and my window."

I smiled, but Riley didn't. She looked so scared and upset and sad, it was worrying me. "Riles?" I asked carefully. "What's wrong?"

"The window," she said. "Brings me to another thing I need to tell you, Dad." She turned to Mr. Matthews. "I'm moving in with Lucas."

Mr. Matthews looked completely shocked. "Riley, are you ready for that?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied confidently. "I am, we are. It's in the same building as Uncle Josh, I'll be fine."

Josh walked in. "What did I miss?" he asked.

The rest of the week went by in a flash. We left Philadelphia the day after Riley and her goofball gang had. I had forgiven Mr. Matthews and everything seemed to be normal again.

Two weeks later, we had the ultra sound that would tell us what the baby was. I called Riley, Mrs. Matthews, Lucas, and Farkle. They all came with us. "I'm so nervous," I told Riley, because she drove with me and Josh.

Josh and Lucas were in the front of the car, and Riley and I were in the back. I had insisted on it, so Riley and I could talk. "Don't be," Riley said. "Your baby will be awesome, either way it goes."

As we pulled up to the hospital, Mrs. Matthews and Farkle were waiting by the door. "Ready sweetie?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

I nodded, and we walked inside. It seemed like hours before the nurse called me into the room. Only Riley and Josh came with me, something about capacity rules.

I lied down in the chair, and the nurse put the goo back on me. She began the ultra sound. Josh was holding my hand the entire time. The doctor came back with a sealed envelope. She handed it to me, and I handed it to Riley. "We'll have a party tonight," Riley said, getting an idea. "And I'll get a cake, and it'll have the color of the gender."  
"Good idea," Josh said. "Is that okay with you, Maya?"

I nodded. "Let's go."

That night, Riley had gotten everyone together at her parents' apartment. Amy, Alan, Morgan, and Eric had all flied down that morning, because they knew that my ultra sound was that day. "Attention!" Mr. Matthews called out, getting everyone's attention. "It is time to cut the cake!"

Everyone gathered around the cake, with me and Josh in the middle of it all. Josh grabbed a knife, and he put his hands on top of mine. We cut the cake. "Oh my gosh," Josh said. "It's a…"

 **Haha! Cliffhanger! So, voting ends today at twelve in the afternoon, so I can go ahead and start writing. If there is a tie between names, I will pick out of those names. Alright guys, you better get voting, there's only a little bit of time left! Okay, guys, so, next chapter you'll get to know the gender, and which name Josh and Maya decide on. Let me go ahead and tell you, after this chapter, it will probably time skip to the birth of the baby, and then we will get to see some of his or her life. And by some, I mean probably up until he or she is five or six. I'm also going to have a sequel, not sure what to call it yet. Alright guys, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**

 **Thank you and Lacey! :)**


	5. Baby Names and It's a

**Hey guys! Time for the chapter you've all been waiting for! It's time to see what gender the baby is!**

 _ **Previously on I'm Too Young for This:**_

 _"Oh my, gosh," Josh said. "It's a…"_

 **(Maya's POV)**

"Girl!" I finished his sentence.

The inside of the cake was pink. Everyone cheered. "A baby girl!" Josh yelled, picking me up and spinning me around. "I'm getting a beautiful baby daughter!"

He set me down on the floor. "Maya," he said. "Maya, we're going to be parents. We're going to have a daughter."

"I know Joshy," I said. "I can't believe it. It's so real."

We kissed. "Yuck!" Auggie yelled, startling us. He, Riley, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were behind us. "You people disgust me."

I chuckled. "Oh Auggie, you'll understand when you're older," Josh said, smirking.

Auggie rolled his eyes. "Sure I will," he said sarcastically, then went to find Eric.

"Sweetie," Mrs. Matthews said, giving me a hug. "I am so proud of you. I cannot wait to meet this little bundle of joy."

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews," I said.

Riley hugged me. "I cannot wait eight more months!" she said.

I chuckled. "I'm sure you can," I replied.

Riley and I walked over to where Lucas, Farkle, and Smackle were. "Hey Maya," Farkle said, giving me a hug.

I hugged him back. It had been three years since we broke up, but we remained great friends. Lucas hugged me as well, and so did Smackle. "Guys, thank you," I said. "I love you guys, and I always will, even you, Ranger Rick."

"Thanks, Clutterbucket," Lucas replied. "You two."

I chuckled. "Since seventh grade," I sighed, realizing how fun those school years used to be.

Riley put her arm around my shoulders and I did the same to her. "Hey, school might be over, but our friendship will never be," she said.

"Thanks, Riles," I said. "Thanks to all of you."

Josh walked over and lightly kissed me. "Baby, I'd hate to break up the happiness," he stated. "But you've got a phone call."

He handed me my cell phone, which he had put in his pocket since I forgot my purse. "Hello?" I asked, wondering who was calling.

"Maya Erin Hart!" I heard someone yell over the phone. "You are in so much trouble!"

"Mom?" I asked, shocked that she was calling me.

"Maya, you are in so much trouble," she repeated. "I can't believe you let this happen to yourself. You have to come back home, so that the baby can be with someone responsible."

"I'm emancipated mother," I replied. "So you aren't the boss of me anymore, and do you really want to go into responsible? Does a responsible mother just leave her child unattended all day while she struggles with her studies? Does a responsible mother just leave a note saying I can eat whatever because I have to stay home from school with the flu? Does a responsible mother forget my allergy to milk of magnesia and almost get me killed because she left it for me to drink at age nine when I had the stomach bug? Does a responsible mother emancipate her child at age fifteen? No, no she doesn't do all of those things. Mom, you were never responsible, and that's why I don't want the baby near you. I don't want her to have to suffer the same childhood I did!"

By now everyone at the party was staring at me. "Well then Maya," my mom said. "Fine. But don't come crying to me for money when you have nothing."

My eyes began to water with tears, as I hung up. I slammed the phone to the ground, then ran out the door of the apartment, my eyes leaking with the salt water. I heard footsteps behind me, following me, but I didn't care, I kept running. I was halfway down the street when I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder, causing me to fall back onto them. It was Josh. "Baby," he said, running his fingers through my golden locks as he spoke. "Baby, it's okay."

We were standing up now, in the middle of the sidewalk, as he tried to calm me down. I saw Riley, Farkle, and Lucas close behind him, wanting to get to me as well. Man, I have the greatest friends. Riley was the first to reach me after Josh. "Maya," she said, her eyes filling with tears like mine. "Please don't do that. I thought you were gonna die."

I smiled at my little plant, and we hugged. I cried on her shoulder as she began to calm down. Me, no, I was still bawling. Lucas and Farkle weren't far behind her, and we were all soon in a group hug, including Josh. "I think it's time for something," Riley said as the hug broke up. "Something important."

We made our way back to the apartment. By now, the party was breaking up. We said goodbye to everyone as they left. Soon, it was just me, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Josh, and the goofball gang, except Auggie was asleep. Riley led us back to her old bedroom.

Riley sat on the edge of her window seat, and patted the spot next to her, motioning for me to sit there. The boys sat around the window seat. "Okay," Riley said. "Time to talk."

I told them everything. About the years of neglect from my mother, my freak out on the phone, everything. I cried during it, I laughed a little at the funny parts, but mostly, I just talked. And they listened. It was refreshing, to have someone listen to me after all of those years. To laugh about things that seemed sad at the time, to really and truly understand my life for once.

It took two hours, but soon, it was over. I had finally told my life story. "Wow," Lucas said as I finished.

"Yeah," Josh said.

"Maya, I never knew that," Farkle said.

I smiled a small smile. "Well, it's the truth," I said.

Soon, everyone was leaving, and Josh and I drove back to the house. "Now, we really need to start thinking," he muttered as we lied down in the bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What are we going to name this sweet baby girl," he said, laying a hand on my stomach.

"What about Faith?" I suggested. "So she'll always be faithful to her family and friends."

"Now you're getting cheesy," Josh said laughing. "What about Ariella? You know, the Roman Golden Goddess of Dawn?"

"She might get teased when they learn about that," I replied. "What about Piper Grace?"

"Double names are getting old," he replied. "What about Scarlette, you know, for your favorite color?"

"That sounds great," I replied. "But it seems a little too specific. You know, what about Bella?"

"Bella," he repeated. "I love it. It's simple, easy to remember, and adorable."

"So Bella it is?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied, then looked down at my stomach. "I love you baby Bella."

 **Wow! So, the baby's name is Bella, as suggested by Waffleslover98! She got the most votes. If you didn't notice, the five names I went through as they were discussing were the five you guys could vote on, and Bella won. The final score for the baby's gender was boy- 16 girl-23, and I got two suggestions to do twins, but I didn't really want to do that. Anyways, in the next chapter, we get to time travel to the baby's birth! I hope you guys will love Bella! Also, I have a few title ideas for the sequel, but I don't know which one to do. So, of course, you guys get to vote!**

 **Here We Go Again**

 **I'm Not Ready**

 **Too Much**

 **Don't Do This to Me Again**

 **Hope you guys will vote. Also, I would like to thank you guys for being awesome fans. I already have 45 reviews and we're only on chapter 5! Please keep reviewing, and don't forget to also follow and favorite!**

 **Thank you and Lacey! :)**


	6. Time to Meet the Baby

**Hey guys! It's time to see this new baby happen!**

 **(Josh's POV)**

I held her hand the entire time. I saw our sweet baby girl come out, be welcomed to the world. Maya was now peacefully sleeping as I held her. Her hair was a beautiful shade of ashy-blond, that neither of us had. It was a mixture of both of our hair, but the doctors said it would probably change. I didn't care, this baby was mine, she was really mine. Riley, Cory, Topanga, and Auggie came in. "She's gorgeous," Topanga breathed. "What's her name?"

"Bella," Maya replied, startling us all as she woke up. "Her name is Bella."

"What's her middle name?" Cory asked.

"Lola," I replied. "Her middle name is Lola. Bella Lola Matthews."

"It's beautiful," Riley said. "Perfect for a beautiful girl like her."

I smiled. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked my niece.

"Can I?" she asked.

I nodded, and put Bella carefully in her arms. She began to rustle, then bawl loudly. Riley handed her back to me, and she calmed down a bit. "I don't think she likes me," Riley said.

"Riles, don't think that," Maya said. "She just doesn't like people other than her parents right now."

Riley smiled. "She's pretty," Auggie said, bending down to see his cousin.

In the nine months this baby had been in Maya, Riley had started college at NYU, I had graduated and gotten a job as a veterinarian, Maya had also started NYU, studying in the art program, and Auggie had started fifth grade, now ten years old. So much had happened, and this was just the icing on the cake.

Bella cried in my arms, so I gave her to Maya, which immediately caused her to quiet down. "Hey Bella," Maya said softly to our daughter. "I'm your mommy."

Bella almost seemed to smile at Maya's words. She soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Two days later, we took sweet baby Bella home. We finally saw her beautiful blue eyes. Riley kept attempting to put little bows in her hair. Maya eventually told her to stop. We framed her birth certificate and put it above our bed.

 _Full Name: Bella Lola Matthews_

 _Born on: May 9, 2015_

 _Mother: Maya Erin Hart_

 _Father: Joshua Gabriel Matthews_

 _Height: 8"_

 _Weight: 7 lbs. 4oz._

 _God Parent(s): Riley Avery Matthews, Lucas Daniel Friar, Cornelius A. Matthews, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews_

Our sweet baby slept in a small cradle by our bed for now. Maya held her in her arms as I came to bed that night. She looked worried. "Josh, something's going on with Bella," she said quickly.

Maya was right, Bella didn't sound good. She was breathing hard, and you could hear the stuff in her lungs. "Josh," Maya said. "I can't lose her."

"I'm calling 911," I said.

"Hello, 911, please state your emergency," a receptionist.

"My three-day-old baby is having trouble breathing," I replied, my heart racing.

"Okay," the lady said. "An ambulance is on the way, could you please answer a few questions about your baby?"

I told them Bella's name, age, any allergies we had known of. Then, I had to answer even more questions when we got to the hospital. "Do either of you have any allergies?" a nurse asked.

"I'm allergic to milk of magnesia," Maya replied.

"Any other problems that we need to know about?" she asked.

"Me," I replied. "I had repertory problems when I was a baby."

"That could me a gene," the nurse said, then went to deliver what she had learned to the doctor.

Maya and I sat in the waiting room. I held her in my arms basically as she cried. No one else picked up, but Riley came as soon as she heard.

"Maya," she said, almost running toward us.

Maya embraced in Riley, and it was a touching moment. Maya cried on Riley's shoulder. "Maya," Riley repeated, this time serious. "Bella is going to be okay, do you hear me? Everything is going to be okay."

Maya nodded.

We were let into the room after what felt like days of waiting. "Bella gave us quite a scare," the doctor said. "And she's having, still, a little bit of trouble breathing. I was told that you, Joshua, had repertory problems as a child."

"I did," I confirmed.

"It looks like she may have asthma," the doctor continued. "And it's hard for a baby when they have it, because they have no way of telling their parents that it's happening."

Maya and I nodded, understanding. "But, if the baby ever seems to begin breathing hard, please, administer this," he handed us a small inhaler. "Just get it into her mouth and press inward on the tube."

"Okay," I said. "Now can we see Bella?"

"Soon," the doctor replied. "Very soon, the nurses are just double checking everything, which shouldn't take as long as the first time."

It seemed like hours before the nurses came back carrying Bella in her little pink blanket. She was sleeping peacefully. As Maya took her, her little hand wrapped around Maya's finger. "Hey Bella," Maya cooed, calming the baby.

"It's not fair, I know," I said, pulling my finger through her little ashy-blond locks. "But we'll get through it."

Bella made small noises with her mouth. "She agrees," Maya said.

We walked back into the waiting room, where Riley was. "Oh, Bella, I was so worried," she said to her baby cousin.

We got home, Bella still sleeping in Maya's arms. We put her in her cradle and she slept soundly all night, and for that night and next day everything was perfect.

 **Okay, so, sorry for the short chapter. I have a few things to tell you guys. 1, I know that Maya's real middle name is Penelope, I just happen to like the name Erin, and it's been what I've called her before the writers' announced her middle name, so I'm just going to continue to do that. 2, I am continuing the book, and every chapter will be about a week or two in Bella's life. This chapter was an exception. Each chapter will only be up to about three weeks, and we may time skip some, just to get to the real events in her life. Also, I've decided on a title for my sequel:**

 **Don't Do This to Me Again**

 **Next chapter, you guys will get a sneak peak to it! And every chapter you'll get a little bit of information on it.**

 **Thank you and Lacey! :)**


	7. Going to the Matthews' and Riley WHAT!

**Hey guys, Lacey here, ready for a new chapter or ITYFT. Anyways, I have been informed of some pretty inexcusable mistakes in my writing. One, I have been spelling respiratory wrong. Two, my chapters have been a little rushed lately. Three, yes, they probably would keep a baby that young overnight, at least, at the hospital. So, I'm going to try to get those fixed. Also, I have been informed that the hair color genes do not work by mixing, and I know that. What is going to happen is that Bella is going to start out with a hair color that looks a little like Maya, but will end up darker like Josh. Trust me, this is possible, I know from personal experience. Anyways, I'd like to thank the guest(s) who pointed this out to me. Anyways, time to get this chapter up!**

 **(Maya's POV)**

The week flew by. Soon, Bella was breathing just fine, but we made sure to be extra careful. We wouldn't let anything dusty near her, or any animal really. We took her to the doctor, and he said that her being near some animals would be okay, even a little good for her, but we were still careful. We had two inhalers for her, one for me to keep at all times, and one for Josh to keep at all times.

At the end of the week, we brought Bella over to the Matthews' house. Riley and Lucas were there too.

"Hey Maya," Riley said, as I walked in. She seemed a little upset.

"Hey Riles," I replied, getting worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Riley said, looking away. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Now, I wasn't about to buy that. I knew Riley well enough to tell she was lying. But, I dropped the topic for the time, not wanting to get Riley even more upset. If she didn't want to talk, I wasn't going to make her. Not at the moment at least.

Josh was holding Bella, and Auggie seemed pretty excited to see her for the first time in a while. "Can I hold her Uncle Josh?" he asked.

Josh looked at me. "Sure," I replied, taking Bella from Josh. "Come sit on the couch."

We walked over to the couch, and Auggie sat down next to me. "Okay, be extra careful," I told him.

I carefully put Bella in his arms. "Now, make sure to hold her head," I said.

Auggie was perfect. He held Bella as if she were the most important thing in the world. "Hi Bella," he said to her softly. "I'm Auggie, you're cousin. I'm going to be like Josh when you get older. I'm gonna teach all sorts of stuff, like how to ride a bike, and how to be the youngest. Trust me, it's hard, but you'll get through it. I did."

He talked on and on about how hard life could be, but how awesome it was to have me and Josh as parents. Bella didn't whine once, not even struggle, she just looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. It amazed and warmed my heart to see them like that.

Auggie got tired of sitting still after a little while, and handed Bella back to me. Lucas and Riley were talking in the corner. Josh was talking to Mr. Matthews in the kitchen area. Auggie had left to go to Ava's house. So, I decided to talk to Mrs. Matthews. "Hey Mrs. Matthews," I said as I walked up to her.

"Hi sweetie," she said to me. "Hi Baby Bella."

Bella made babbling noises in return. "What's up, honey?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"Um, this may be nosey," I started. "But is something wrong with Riley? She seems a little down."

"Um," Mrs. Matthews started, not really wanting to get in on the topic. "Yes, Maya, actually, um, I'm going to let Riley tell you though, okay?"

I nodded. Then, I walked over to where Riley was talking to Lucas. "Hey Riles," I said.

"Hey," she said.

"Riley," I said seriously. "Your mom told me something was wrong, please tell me what it is."

Riley bit her bottom lip, a sure-tell sign that whatever was bothering her was pretty bad. "Um, you know how I started having those bad stomach cramps after we ate out last week?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, wanting her to get on with it.

"Well," she said. "Um, Lucas took me to the doctor because it started happening a lot, and, um, Maya?"

"Yes, Riles?"

"I'm pregnant."

I stared at Riley for a minute. She was what? Those words did not just come out of Riley's mouth. I had to be dreaming, right?

Wrong. I was awake, and probably about to pass out. "Wait, so you two?" I started.

"Yep," Lucas replied.

"Riley, that's amazing!" I said, letting all the shock flow out of me with those words. "You're going to be a mom!"

Riley smiled at me. "Have you told your Dad?" I asked, suddenly thinking about it.

She nodded. "He seemed a little upset at first," she said. "But then he got overjoyed at the thought of grandchildren."

"Wait, grandchildren?" I asked.

She nodded. "They said I have high pregnancy hormones," she replied. "So, it's either I'm far along, or twins!"

"Riles, that's amazing," I said. "I can't believe I'm going to be a great-aunt!"

Riley giggled. "We'll just stick with Aunt Maya for now," she said.

We stayed at the Matthews' for a little while longer, before Lucas was urging Riley to come home. "Hang on," she said, then turned to me. "Maya, window, now."

I followed her into her bedroom. Even though she had moved out, her room pretty much remained the same. Same purple walls, same bed and dresser, just without the clothes. Same window seat.

We sat on the window seat, staring out at the New York street. "Remember when we sat here on the first day of seventh grade, and we got pushed back inside by my dad?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Remember when that girl on the subway called you a chick?"

"Yup, remember when we waited her for the boys to show up for our dates?"

"Mm-hmm, remember when we fought over Farkle here?"

"Yeah, remember when we started eighth grade here, and we were so excited when Dad wasn't going to be our teacher?"

"Wow, we did a lot here, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did, you know what else we did here?"

"What?"  
"We discovered the world here, we became best friends here."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?"

I looked at Riley in her eyes. "Thank you," I said.

"For what?" Riley asked.

"For being my best friend," I replied.

We hugged. When we got off, Riley held her finger in the air. "Ring power!" she shouted.

"Ring power!" I replied.

"Thunder!"

"Lightning!"

We laughed. Soon, we walked out back into the living room. Josh and I left, and Riley and Lucas left. While we drove, all I could think about was my friendship with Riles, and how much we had been through. God, I loved that girl, she would always be my best friend, no matter what.

I looked back at Bella. _I hope you turn out like her,_ I said. _Beautiful, and the nicest person you can be._

We got home. Bella was already sleeping, so we put her in her cradle. Her hand gripped tight on Josh's finger. "Baby, let go," he said softly, and it seemed to work.

We covered Bella with a little blanket, and went to bed. Josh wrapped his arms around me. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.

We fell asleep, his arms still wrapped around me.

 **Okay, so, hope you guys like it! Alright, so Riley's got a problem, I'll take names, but I'm picking the gender(s) of the babies! Hope you guys liked the chapter, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Thank you and Lacey!**


	8. It's Complicated

**HEY GUYS! LACEY HERE!**

 **Maya: Did you give her candy?**

 **Josh: It wasn't me, don't look this way.**

 **Riley: *looks guilty***

 **Maya: Riley, are you completely insane?**

 **I AM! LOOK AT THE TRICKS I CAN DO!**

 **Maya: Riley, you owe us a lot of money, you bet that this wouldn't happen.**

 **Riley: Well, I'm sorry, I had a Twix bar in my purse. It's her favorite.**

 **Josh: *Face palms***

 **Maya: Well, I guess it's time for another chapter, let's hope this doesn't effect her writing.**

 **(Maya's POV)**

When I woke up the next morning, Josh wasn't by my side. Bella wasn't in her cradle either. I was beginning to panic, but I walked into the living room, and Josh was holding Bella, rocking her back and forth. "You're lucky you didn't wake up Mommy," he told her, whispering in a voice I could barely hear. "She gets cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep."

He showed her to all of the pictures on a shelf. "That one is of Mommy and Aunt Riley when they were ten," he said. "Aunt Topanga took that."

He showed her everything, before he noticed me in the door frame. "Oh, look, Bella," he said. "Mommy's awake."

I smiled, and held out my arms. "Come here baby," I said, and he handed her to me.

"It's been three weeks," Josh stated. "Look how big she's already getting."

"I know," I replied. "Look at her little hands and her little feet."

Josh kissed me on the cheek. "She has an amazing Daddy," I said.

"And an even more amazing Mommy," he shot back, giving me a smile.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around six," Josh replied. "I guess I'd better start getting ready for work. Speaking of which, when are you gonna start going back to classes at NYU?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I don't know where I'm going to keep Bella. I really don't want to leave her in a daycare right now, and I don't know a baby-sitter I can trust."

"You know, never mind, I'll tell you when I get home," Josh said.

"Okay," I replied, kissed him on the cheek, and he was out the door.

Bella and I had some fun while Josh was gone. Riley and I took Bella to the mall, where we bought her some new clothes. She got three onesies, a blue one, a green one, and a yellow one. We got her a sweet little dress (Riley's idea) that was white with little roses on it. We also got her a little onesie for the 76ers (Josh's favorite basketball team) that Riley insisted I put on her before he got home.

So I did, and Bella seemed to like it. "You're gonna be a basketball girl like Daddy, aren't you?" I asked her.

She made babbling noises. I chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes," I said, just as Josh came through the door.

"Hey Bella," he said to her, then noticed her clothes. "Awe, Daddy's little girl is right here. Maya, this is so sweet."

I smiled. "You love Daddy, don't you?" I asked Bella.

She smiled. "Oh my gosh! Josh she's smiling!" I said.

I got out my camera. "Bella," I said, getting her attention. "Bella, come on, smile for Mommy."

Bella curved her mouth a little, then turned it into a beautiful smile. I snapped the picture. "Got it," I said. "Sweet baby girl."

Bella held her arms out, so I took her. Her face twisted up, then she began crying. "Bella," I said soothingly. "Shh, it's okay."

I rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep. "Why must she grow up so fast?" Josh asked.

I chuckled. "She'll always be a daddy's girl, I know that much," I said, then Josh kissed me on the cheek.

"Yep," he replied. "And she'll always love her mommy too."

I smiled at Josh. "I love you," I said.

"Me too," he replied.

I put Bella in her cradle. "I'm going to go over to Riles' house, if that's okay," I said. "Lucas isn't home and she hates being alone."

"That's fine," Josh replied. "Where's Lucas? He better not be hurting my niece."  
"He's not," I replied. "He had to go to Texas for some family emergency, and they only sent him one ticket, so Riley said she'd stay home."  
"Okay," Josh replied. "Sure, go ahead Maya, I'll take care of Bella, she seems fine right now. If I need her mommy though, I'll call."

"Great," I replied, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Tell Bella mommy loves her."

He chuckled as I shut the door behind me and headed toward our car. I got in and drove to Riley's. I knocked on her door. "Maya," I said.

She opened the door. "Hey Riles," I said, giving her a hug.

"Hey," Riley said, her voice sounding nervous. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," I replied, and we walked to her and Lucas' bedroom. There was a window in there too.

"So, Lucas and I went to the doctor yesterday," she started.

"Yeah," I said, urging for her to get on with it.

"There's complications with one of the babies," Riley finished, then burst out crying.

"Oh my God," I said, then wrapped Riley in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me this at the mall?"

"I didn't want to burst out like this in public," Riley croaked, her voice breaking at every slight word. "But now… now…"

She couldn't finish, she just kept crying. And that's all she did for the next little while. All I could do was hold her in my arms as my little plant cried. I hated it, I hated every moment of it. My little plant was so upset, and there was nothing I could do to make it better. This wasn't 'Lucas going to the movies with Missy' trouble like we had when we were in middle school, or even the stuff that had happened when we were in high school.

"I'm sorry," Riley apologized suddenly, breaking me away from my thoughts. "I'm acting like a cry baby and I don't need to be like—"

"Stop," I cut her off. "Riley, this isn't your fault. No, you do not need to apologize, there is no reason for it. You have every right to cry as much as you want right now, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, but wiped her eyes.

I wiped her second eye. "Hey," I said, making her look up at me. "What did you tell me? it's all going to be okay."

She smiled. "I did say that, didn't I?" she asked.

I nodded. "Now," I said. "Why don't we go do something to cheer you up?"

"Like what?" Riley asked.

"Ooh, what if I get Zay and Farkle together tonight, and we go down to your mom's bakery, and we hang out later tonight?" I asked.

"Sounds epic," Riley replied.

"Okay," I replied. "I'll go home and call everyone up, and make sure this is okay with Josh and Bella and everything, and then I'll come here an hour early and we'll get you all pretty."

"Okay," Riley said chuckling. "If she has to, Bella can come."

"Deal," I said, then we said our goodbyes.

I walked back to the car and drove home. I unlocked the door to our apartment, to find Josh on the couch with Bella, feeding her a bottle, and watching a basketball game. "Hey baby," I said, scooping Bella up in my arms and taking her bottle. I fed her and burped her, before she fell asleep again.

"So," I said. "Riley, Zay, Farkle, and I are going out tonight at the bakery, if that's okay with Bella's schedule."  
"It should be, but why?" he asked.

I explained Riley's problem. "Oh my God," he muttered. "Riley, wow, she must feel so upset right now."

I nodded. "And you and Bella can come if you want," I said.

"That could work," Josh said, then kissed me on the cheek. "You really care about Riley, don't you?"

"Definitely," I replied. "She's my best friend. Other than you, she's the one person I can trust with anything."

Josh nodded. "I understand, that's how close Lydia, Lionel, and I are," he said. "Wait, why is Lucas in Texas at a time like this?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I'm gonna call him."

I picked up my phone and hit Lucas' contact. "Hello?" he answered.

"Huckleberry," I said, almost snapping. "How dare you leave Riley alone at a time like this?!"

"Calm down Pancake," he replied. "Didn't Riley tell you? The family emergency is me trying to find a good doctor for Riles."

"Oh," I said. "Well, get back to it Ranger Rick."

"Yes ma'am," he replied, then hung up.

I then called Zay and Farkle, and they agreed to help. We set up everything at Topanga's Bakery, then I looked at the time. "I'd better get going," I said to the boys. "I gotta go get Riley, I'll be back."

I drove back to Riley's apartment, and she looked wow.

 **Awe, I'm out of candy. Oh well, more announcements people! One, I really hope to get a hundred reviews! I know it's a high goal, but I think I can get there. Also, from now on, I'll give shout outs to the reviewers at the beginning of each chapter. I hope you guys will follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Thank you and Lacey! :)**


	9. I Gotta Cheer You Up

**Hey guys, I'm back, and don't worry, I didn't get any candy from Riley this time, I promise. So, I've finally decided on names and gender(s) for the twins! This chapter should be good because I'm listening to "Make it Pop" music, mostly because I'm obsessed with it. Don't judge me! Anyways, I guess I should get the shout outs on here:**

 **Guest: Aw, thank you, I try to make them as good as I possibly can!**

 **Guest88: you'll find out soon, don't worry! And thanks!**

 **ShortStack87: I'll try and get more Rucas soon, and details are coming**

 **Harmonizergirl1202: the problems will be explained later, don't worry, and you never know**

 **Hearts4tomorrow: no, Maya didn't graduate college, she graduated high school**

 **Hearts4tomorrow: I just like the name Bella Lola Matthews, and you're actually my first complaint, do you guys dislike it too?**

 **Bethany Tucker: Glad you're happy, I'm going to do that when you update as well**

 **Guest: Well, let's hope**

 **Anyways, let's do this!**

 **(Maya's POV)**

"Wow, Riley," I said, as I stood at her door. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she replied in a weak voice.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Were you crying again?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's okay," I said, linking my arm with her's. "I promise."

Riley really did look amazing. She was wearing a shiny pale pink dress. Her hair was pulled into a braid, and she had little makeup on. That was Riley, she could be beautiful without her makeup. She had on pale pink high heels that matched her dress, and on her ring, as always, was her friendship ring. Mine was on my finger too. She also wore a special bracelet that Lucas had given her on graduation day.

Riles and I walked out to the car and drove to the bakery. When we got there, Zay and Farkle were standing in front of the building. They came up and hugged Riley. "I'm so sorry," Farkle said.

"Me too," Zay agreed.

If any of us had matured, Zay would have been the one to do it the most. He was the tallest of us all, didn't get himself into as much trouble, and relied on Lucas a lot less. He didn't publicize fights or do his 'Come see the freak for a dollar' thing hardly ever anymore, so that was nice. He also seemed to be a little protective of me. Like, if someone at school (when we were in it) would make fun of me, he would interfere. As if he were my Lucas or something. And it usually just made things worse, with Lucas having to come in and save him, because he wanted to save me.

We walked into the bakery, where Mrs. and Mr. Matthews, Josh, and Bella were. Auggie had stayed with Ava and her parents because they didn't want to break the news to him just yet, not before they knew for sure what was wrong or if the baby was still alive. Josh was holding Bella in his arms. "Hey baby," I said, taking her.

Bella babbled in my arms. "Do you mind if I hold her?" Riley asked softly.

"Of course not," I replied, handing our sweet, one-month-old baby to Riley.

Bella smiled up at her. Then she made a babbling noise that almost sounding like she was giggling. Riley smiled down at her. "Hey baby," she said, tickling her tummy with her finger. "I'm Auntie Riley. Well, actually, I'm your cousin, but oh well."

Bella kept smiling. Riley held her for a few more minutes, but then Bella began to get tired and whine. "I got her," I said, taking her from Riles. "She really likes you."

"It's so cool," she said. "To get to hold her. I hope my babies will be like that."

I smiled up at Riley. "No matter what your babies are like," I said, making sure to emphasize on the word babies. "You'll love them, and so will I."

Riley smiled. "Thanks," she mouthed.

I smiled and we continued with the party. Bella was wearing the little white dress with roses on it that Riley and I had bought earlier that morning. Her hair was in a little ponytail with a little white bow. Her shoes were little baby Mary Janes. She smiled up at me. Riley was hidden in the corner as she talked to Josh. "Is she okay?" Farkle asked.

"I'll go check on her," I said, then walked over.

Riley was smiling with Josh, talking, laughing, like the old Riley I had once known. The one where it didn't matter if what I did was stupid, could laugh. The girl I once knew as my best friend. That girl had come and gone with the wind when the babies had been announced, and even more so when one of them was announced could possibly be dead. She was so upset. I didn't know what to do.

Yet here she was, talking, even laughing, with Josh. It felt good to see her smile and laugh genuinely again and not just for Bella, but it bothered me a little that Josh was the one who made her do that. I don't know why it did, it just did. What do they call this? Oh yeah, jealousy.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to hide my jealousy.

"Hey Maya," Riley said happily, in her old, bubbly ways.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Riles said. "Just thinking back on memories from when I was like, five."

"Oh cool," I said.

Riley smiled at me. "Hey, I think Zay wants our attention," she said, pointing behind me to where Zay was motioning for us to come over.

"Okay," I said, but Josh stopped me.

He held his arms out for Bella. "What?" he asked, after I gave him a strange look. "I'm her father, I want my baby."

I chuckled, then walked over to where Zay and Riley were. "Hey Zay," I said.

"Hey Maya," he said, and we started talking.

We talked for over an hour. I was laughing as I said, "Man, I missed this."

"What do you mean?" Zay asked.

"Just us laughing together. All the fun we used to have," I replied.

Zay put his hand under my chin and made me look up. I was looking directly into his brown eyes as he began to pull closer, before I pushed him off. "You do realize I have a boyfriend?" I said, offended he would try to kiss me.

"I don't care Hart," he replied, then pulled me in, and his lips were suddenly locked with mine.

I couldn't get away, his hand was behind my head, and I couldn't move. He forced me to stay that way until we heard, "Maya!"

He finally let go of my head and we looked to see Josh standing there. He looked me straight in the eyes, before he handed Bella, forcefully I might add, to me. "I can't believe you just did that in front of our daughter," he muttered.

"Josh," I said, pleaded really, trying to get his attention. "I couldn't get away, it wasn't my fault, he kissed me!"

Josh looked me directly in the eyes. "I believe you," he said softly, with me on the verge of tears. He put his arm around my shoulder. "I promise."

I smiled up at him. "Okay," I whispered, and Zay was gone when I looked up.

Riley came over. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I saw everything."

"Yeah," I replied.

Riley hugged me as I broke free of Josh. Then, suddenly, we heard yelling. "Maya!" we heard. "Maya! She's a cheater! She kissed me!"

It was Zay, and he was pointing at me. I didn't know why, but my feet began moving. Running, just as they had at the party when my mom had called me. Except, this time, I didn't hear a lot of feet behind me. Just one pair.

I kept running, even though I heard a voice. "Stop!" it called. "Maya please!"

It wasn't Josh, it was Riley, I would know her voice anywhere. I stopped suddenly, in the middle of the road. "What?" I asked.

"Look out!" I heard her scream, turned my head to the side, screamed, before I felt my arm being pushed, and saw my best friend land on top of me.

 **Haha! Okay, so the next chapter may take me a while, because it is going to be LLOONNGG. I'm going to release some spoilers, either tonight or tomorrow. Anyways, guys, follow favorite and review, and I'll probably do shout outs on the next chapter, not the spoilers.**

 **Thank you and Lacey! :):):):):):)**


	10. SPOILERS, EVERYONE, SPOILERS

**Okay guys, so here are the spoilers.**

" _Riley! Riley please, say something!"_

" _You, you did this! I am going to kill you!"_

" _What if… what if the worst happens?" "Then I'll love you, just like I always said I would at times like these."_

" _Is this really happening?" "Yep."_

" _You're what?!" "Yep!"_

 **Okay, so, hope you guys like it when it comes out, these are going to all be in the chapter, don't worry. It's gonna be LLOONNGG.**

 **Thank you and Lacey! :) :) :)**


	11. Riley? Riley please?

**Hey guys, sorry that it's been so long, I've been working on my story a lot so… yeah, sorry. Anyways, if you want to check that out, here's the link:**

 **user/laceygirl03**

 **Anyways, at the moment, my only story on it is 'Make it Pop: The Little Sister' and its sequel 'Life Happens', but I'm working really hard on another story that isn't a fanfiction. Anyways, let's get this story started!**

 **(Maya's POV)**

"Riley, Riley please, say something," I pleaded.

"Maya?" Riley asked weakly.

"Oh my God, Riley are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied weakly. "I can't feel my leg."

I looked to where the car had hit her leg. Thank God she had fallen on top of me, or things could have been a whole lot worse. But this was still bad, her leg looked as if it had almost been taken off by the car. "Riles," I said softly. "I'm going to pick you up and get you out of the middle of the road. I'm going to be gentle, but this might hurt a little. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied, choking on her own words.

I picked her up and moved her to a bench. Someone yelled out that they were calling 911. All I could do was hold Riley's hand. I was so scared. "Call, Lucas," Riley croaked.

I picked up my phone. "Clutterbucket?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Huckleberry, I don't care what you're doing right now," I said. "But you're driving to an airport and getting on the next plane to home."

"Uh, no," Lucas replied, still confused.

"Yes you are," I replied. "Lucas, something happened."

I didn't know why, but I was crying. Actual tears were coming out of my eyes. "Maya?" Lucas asked. "Maya whats wrong? What happened?!"

"Lucas, Riley got hit by a car."

I didn't get a response for a second. "Oh my God," I finally heard him mutter under his breath. "I will be there as fast as I possibly can."

I heard the click of the phone, and that's when we saw the ambulance speeding towards us. They loaded Riley up, and we were speeding that way. When we got to the hospital, I had to make a few more calls. "Farkle?" I asked.

"Maya?" he asked. "Are you okay? I'm really worried, we all went searching for you and Riley. We saw an ambulance, where are you guys?"

"The hospital," I replied. "Just get here, and get here fast. I'll explain when you get here."

"Okay," he replied quickly, then hung up.

Then it was time for the call I'd really been dreading.

"Maya?" Mr. Matthews asked as I got on the phone.

"Mr. Matthews!" I burst out, crying.

"Maya, honey, are you okay? Did Riley find you? What happened?" he asked.

"Riley, she, she got hit," I stuttered as I talked.

"Hit?" he asked confused. "Maya, sweetie, what do you mean?"

"Riley got hit by a car," I replied through the tears.

"I'll be at the hospital soon," Mr. Matthews said, and again I heard that familiar click.

I waited in that room by myself, and I felt so alone and afraid. _Why Riley?_ I thought. _It should have been me. Why wasn't it me?_

It only took five minutes for Farkle, Josh, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, and Auggie to arrive. Mrs. Matthews went and hugged me. "Shh, it's okay baby girl," she said, even though her face was tear stained as well.

Auggie clung to my leg. "Maya, what if Riley isn't okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I really don't know Aug."

He cried and I picked him up. Sure, he was nine and I wasn't that strong, but something just made me want to. We sat down in a chair. He cried as I whispered softly in his ear that everything was going to be okay.

Then something unexpected happened. "Maya, sing," Auggie whispered.

I looked around at all the people in the hospital. I never sang in public, and I hadn't thought I ever would. But, this was for Auggie.

 _Everybody loves to tell me_

 _I was born an old soul_

 _Better keep my eyes wide open_

 _There's so much I don't know_

 _Just another hotel room_

 _Never felt so all alone_

 _I think about my granddad's eyes_

 _And they always end me home_

 _And I can almost hear him now_

 _I gotta make him proud_

 _I keep my eyes wide open_

 _Bless this ground unbroken_

 _I'm about to make my way_

 _Heaven help me keep my faith_

 _And my eyes wide open_

 _I can't see two steps ahead of me_

 _When the fog comes rolling in_

 _I never thought I'd miss the rain_

 _Lord knows how long it's been_

 _This dream burns inside of me_

 _And I can't just let it go_

 _There's still so much that I don't know_

 _I keep my eyes wide open_

 _Bless this ground unbroken_

 _I'm about to make my way_

 _Heaven help me keep my faith_

 _And my eyes wide open_

 _All I have is just this moment_

 _And I don't wanna miss a second_

 _Cause it could all be gone in an instant_

 _Yeah, yeah, an instant_

 _I keep my eyes wide open_

 _Bless this ground unbroken_

 _I'm about to make my way_

 _Heaven help me keep my faith_

 _And my eyes wide open_

 _I'm about to make my way_

 _Heaven help me keep my faith_

 _And my eyes wide open_

 _I keep my eyes wide open_

As I finished the song I realized Auggie had stopped crying. "You're really good," Farkle said.

"Yeah," Mrs. Matthews replied. "Maya, I didn't know you sang like that."

"I don't usually sing," I replied. "It's just been kinda, weird. I didn't really want people to know about it because I didn't want people to start having high expectations for my voice and all."

Mrs. Matthews smiled at me. It looked like she was about to say something, but she stopped as a doctor walked in.

"The family of Riley Matthews?" he asked.

"That's us," Mr. Matthews said.

"Are all of you related?" the doctor asked.

"Everyone except Farkle," Josh replied, looking at me and nodding.

"Well, I guess one nonfamily member is okay," he replied. "Please come with me."

We all followed the doctor to a hallway filled with rooms. "Now, Ms. Matthews is in critical condition," the doctor said. "The good news is, we are almost positive she will survive. The bad news is that she lost a lot of blood and she's going to need surgery immediately. She's in surgery as we speak, we just wanted to let you know."

We all nodded, and we headed back to the apartments. I prayed that night, begging that Riles would survive the surgery.

When we woke up the next day, Josh and I drove to the hospital. Apparently we weren't the only ones with that idea because Mr. and Mrs. Matthews and Auggie were there too. "Hey Maya, hey Josh," Mrs. Matthews said tiredly.

"Hi," I replied.

The door to the hospital swung open and Lucas burst in. "Where's Riley?" he asked.

"Calm down Lucas," I replied. "She just got out of surgery, we have to wait."

He took a breath. "Okay," he replied.

It felt like forever before the doctors let us see Riley. She was in her bed, sitting up slightly. "Hey Riles," Lucas said, kissing her temple.

"L-lucas," she stuttered. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, taking her hand. "I always will."

Mr. Matthews actually smiled at this scene. Lucas and Riley stayed that way until Riley fell asleep. "You okay?" I asked Lucas.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just worried, you know I always will be."

"I know," I replied.

We waited in her room until Riley woke up. "So," Riley said. "I have to have one more surgery in a little while. Will you guys stay here while I'm in it?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Hey can you guys leave me and Lucas alone for a second?" Riley asked.

"Sure," Mr. Matthews replied, and we left.

 **(Lucas' POV)**

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if the worst happens?" Riley asked.

"Then I will love you," I replied. "Like I promised I always would during times like this."

"Thank you," she replied, before they took her away for the surgery.

This surgery didn't take nearly as long, but it felt like it. When she came out, she was tired and slept. And that was that. I wasn't about to make her do differently.

But this was what I did.

I walked down to the apartment building where we lived, but went three floors above us. I knocked on the door. It was opened and an African American boy stood there. "Lucas, my man," Zay said. "How's it going?"

"How's it going?!" I asked. "Really?! You almost killed my girlfriend!"

"No I didn't," he replied. "I insulted Maya, not her."

I pinned him up against the wall. "You did this," I growled. "I am going to kill you!"

He struggled free. "Forget it Lucas," he said. "Get out."

I walked out. I hadn't meant to hurt him, I wasn't about to go to jail, I just meant to scare him. And I think I succeeded.

I drove back to the hospital. Riley was awake and talking to Maya when I walked in. "Hey beautiful," I said.

"Hey," she replied. "Where were you?"

"Just had to," I paused. "Do something."

"Okay," Riley replied.

Maya got up. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked her.

"Well, I just thought you guys would like privacy," she replied.

"Maya, you can stay," Riley said. "I want you here."

Maya sat back down. "Okay then," she replied, smiling at Riley. "I'll stay, but I have to pick up Bella from your parents in a little while. They're baby-sitting her while Josh is at work."

"Cool," Rile replied.

Maya left two hours later to pick up Bella. When she returned, we saw the happy, two-month-old baby bouncing in her mother's arms. She was wearing a pink onesie, which I was pretty sure Riles had picked out.

"You put her in my outfit?" Riley asked.

"Yep," Maya replied. "You want her?"

"You don't even have to ask," Riley replied, taking the baby girl.

Bella babbled happily as Riley bounced her in her arms. "Hey Bella," she said. "I love your outfit."

Bella smiled up at Riley. "I love you too," Riley said.

And that's what we did basically all day. We watched as Riley was so good with Bella. "You're going to make a great mom," Maya said to her right before she left.

"Thanks," Riley replied. "Bye Bella."

Maya left and soon so did I, because the next morning, Riley and I had our ultrasound that would tell us what gender each baby would be, and if they both would survive.

When I woke up, I immediately drove to the hospital. After I had left the night before, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews checked Riley out of the hospital because she wanted to spend a night back in her old room.

When I arrived at the hospital, Riley was in the waiting room. "You ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

When the nurse called us in, my palms were sweating because I was so nervous. Riley put the goop on her stomach and they began the ultrasound. "Hmm," the nurse said as she began.

"What?" Riley asked in a panicky tone.

"Well, I have some good news," the nurse replied. "The second baby survived the surgery! We didn't know for sure if either of them would, but we were really worried about baby two! Luckily, they both look fine!"

Riley let out a breath.

After the ultrasound, the nurse handed me an envelope. We walked out into the waiting room where Maya was. "I can't look!" Riley said. "Maya, you do it."

I handed her the envelope, and she opened it carefully. She smiled. "You ready?" she asked.

We both nodded. "Two girls!" she yelled out.

Riley and Maya squealed. "Lucas!" Riles said. "We're gonna have two beautiful girls!"

"I know!" I replied, kissing her on the lips.

Later that night, Riley and I had dinner alone at a fancy restaurant. We had just finished desert, when the waitress came with the check. "You ready to go?" Riley asked.

"Not quite yet," I replied, getting down on one knee. "Will you, Riley Elizabeth Matthews, make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"  
"Is this really happening?" Riley asked in shock.

"Yep," I replied.

"Yes," Riley replied. "Yes, yes, yes!"

I got up and kissed her. The people around us clapped. "I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," I replied.

Later that night, Riley and I went to Maya and Josh's place to tell them the news.

"You're what?!" Maya asked.

"Yep," Riley replied. "I am officially the happiest girl on Earth."

Maya hugged Riley, and Josh shook my hand. "Take good care of her," he said. "She's a handful."

I chuckled. "I know," I replied.

Riley froze. "Lucas!" she yelled. "What about my parents? What will my dad say?!"

I smiled at her. "He already knows," I replied. "I asked for his blessing before we went out to dinner."

Riley kissed me. "You think of everything," she said.

That night, as Riley curled up next to me in bed, she whispered, "What will we name these little baby girls?"

"Well you name one and I'll name one," I replied. "Does that sound good?"

"Awesome," she said. "But we'll do it in the morning."

"Okay," I replied, and we fell asleep.

The next morning, we got everyone together at the bakery. "So, what's the big news?" Farkle asked.

"We have names for the babies," Lucas replied.

"What are they?" Maya asked.

"Well," Riley said. "Mine is Alexis, or Allie for short."

"And mine is Cierra," I said. "Ci-Ci for short."

"Awe," Maya said. "They're so sweet."

We all stared at her. She chuckled. "Bella has changed you," Josh muttered, and we all laughed.

 **So, sorry that this took me such a long time guys! I really wanted this to be good, and, as promised, there was a lot of Rucas! I hope you guys liked it! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Thank you and Lacey! :) :)**


	12. Author's Note

**Hello peoples who are actually paying attention to this story right now. I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update. I had to rewrite one of these chapters to put up on Wattpad, so it's on there now too. Anyways, I have good reasons for not updating my story here and still updating on Wattpad. One, I went to summer camp for a week (overnight) and we weren't allowed to bring any electronics, so I didn't update anything anywhere. Two, I was sick for a week after that, and I really didn't feel like getting up to use the computer (I do not own a laptop, all I've got is our home computer) so I just kept using my phone for Wattpad, and I can't use it for . Three, I'm actually starting to run out of ideas. I know we'll see everything in Bella's life, but right now it's just kinda bleh. Bella isn't old enough to start crawling (7 to 10 months) or talking (11 to 12 months). So I'm kinda stuck. Should I timeskip to something? I don't know anymore. PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I'VE GOT WRITER'S BLOCK! UGH!**

 **-Thank you and Lacey**


End file.
